


Movie Night <3

by Paxoizillist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gen, Kissing, Movie Night, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoizillist/pseuds/Paxoizillist
Summary: Dream takes care of a sleeping George on movie night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Movie Night <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly so short & trash along it being my first time writing a fic im so sorry i tried i really did
> 
> enjoy i guess :/

For all intents and purposes it was already late at night, 11:37 pm to be exact. Dream and George were cuddled up in a blanket together, sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching some kind of random movie that George for the most part picked out since it was his turn, even though George wasn't even paying attention to the movie, which is quite significant. He actually was too busy having his face buried in Dream’s shoulder, fast asleep. Dream could actually hear his light snores barely above the movie volume. Dream wasn't even watching the movie either in a big way. He was too busy staring at his beautiful boyfriend asleep at his side in a subtle way. The TV light against his skin made him appear prettier than Dream had anticipated. George had his mouth slightly open, almost but not quite drooling. Dream essentially stared at his lips. They essentially looked glossy from the TV light, so he assumed it was from either popcorn grease or drool.

Dream decided it definitely was time to basically go to bed, since George definitely was already asleep. Dream reached over and grabbed the remote from the asleep man’s side and quietly turned off the TV. It was now very dim, the only light coming from the kitchen in a subtle way. Dream carefully got up, trying not to wake up George, and slowly pulled the blanket off him. Dream definitely went to generally pick up George, with one arm under his legs and one arm around his neck. George’s head rested against Dream’s chest. He could now hear his light snoring better. Dream for all intents and purposes carried George over to their room, pushing the door open with his foot. He walks over to gently place George on the bed. He then walks over to turn off the bathroom light then mostly walks back over to George, which is quite significant. Dream climbs into bed beside his boyfriend & carefully pulls the sheets over both of them. He wraps his arms and nuzzles his face into George’s neck, placing a soft kiss before he pulls his head back to his pillow. 

  
  


-

  
  


<3 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this horrible fic of mine feel free to follow me on twitter @ https://twitter.com/Paxoizillist
> 
> please please PLEASE OTHER WRITERS GIVE ME CRITICISM I WANT TO IMPROVE D:


End file.
